


Its Cold Without You

by resonatingkitty



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, domestic!wybroese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty/pseuds/resonatingkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bray's a living heater. Dean's gotten used to sleeping with said living heater. So on a cold night when Bray's not home yet, Dean complains about said living heater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Cold Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost from my Tumblr. Wrote this about 1ish month ago. 
> 
> OTP Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP really getting attached by how warm Person B makes the bed when they fall asleep together/cuddle so when Person B comes home from some trip Person A yells at them because their bed was so cold. 
> 
> Basically compound has no heat and it's cold and Dean isn't happy about it.

Dean was going to kill Bray. He was absolutely one hundred percent going to kill the bastard and any one of his followers that got in his way. 

It was currently past midnight at the compound and Dean was lying in the bed that he and Bray shared, currently freezing his ass off. He was freezing because there was no heater. There wasn't even any electricity because Bray fucking Wyatt has to live so far from actual civilization that there was no possible way for it even to be run. No electricity and Bray's absence meant that Dean was shit out of luck when it came to being warm. 

"Fucking motherfucker," Dean growled through chattering teeth as he pulled the blankets tighter around himself in an attempt to get some form of warmth, "I'm going to kick his motherfucking ass when he gets here the fucker."

As his luck would have it, he's gotten in from his set of house shows relatively early, thanks partially for how quickly airport security was for once at processing his luggage and the very minimal amount of people actually traveling on his particular flight. This put him beating Bray and the others back to the compound. He's figured that they would come rolling in around dark, returning from their own set of house shows which had been than his own. Unfortunately that had not been the case as dark had fallen with no sign of the Wyatts. Dean had resigned to the fact that they probably hadn't gotten so luck with their flight - since he had no way of actually knowing since Bray didn't believe in technology and thus had no cell phone - and had showered and turned in for the night. He had not been anticipating the temperature to drop though. 

He's halfway through curing Bray under his breath again when the door to the bedroom opens and Bray finally comes strolling in. He smiles when he sees Dean. 

"Hello darlin'. Did-" He starts to greet but is cut off when Dean growls at him. The dirty blond practically jumps out of bed and gets right in Bray's face. 

"You motherfucker! Do you fucking know how cold it fucking is in here?! There is no damn heat in this fucking cabin! I should fucking kick your motherfucking ass all over this fucking cabin you fucker!" 

The words fly from his lips and afterwards he just stands there, glaring and breathing hard. Bray has a look of surprise on his face, like the outburst caught him off guard. 

He recovers from his initial surprise thought rather quickly and settles for stepping forward, wrapping his arms around a shaking Dean and pulls him into his body.

"Get off me," Dean orders, there is no bite in his voice though. He doesn't even attempt to put up a struggle. Warmth is seeping into his cold body. Bray's presence calming his earlier anger. 

"Sorry darlin'" Bray apologizes, it's sincere unlike his usual sarcastic ones. He presses a kiss to Dean's forehead before scooping Dean up and walking over to the bed. He deposits the blond before pulling away, much to Dean's dismay as the cold rushes back in. 

"Fucker get back here!" He demands, trying to catch Bray before he can move to far, scowl on his face. 

"In a minute darlin'" Bray smirks before he starts removing his clothes, to damn slowly in Dean's opinion. Once he's undressed, he crawls onto the bed. 

Dean doesn't wait for Bray to get fully on the bed before he's got his arms wrapped around him, pulling the brunette in for a kiss. Bray wraps his arms around Dean's waist, pulling their bodies together. Dean sighs into the kiss as he feels the warmth spread through him again. They break apart and Bray rolls onto his back with Dean plastered to his side, head resting on his chest. Bray's fingers thread through his hair, scratching his scalp gently and he lets out a hum. 

"Better little lamb?" Amusement is clear in Bray's voice when he asks. Dean's answer is a glare before he's snuggling closer, throwing one of his legs over Bray's.


End file.
